Friends
| PJ = 1994–2004 | PRO = David Crane, Kevin Bright, Marta Kauffman | LEN = 22 | EA = 236 | ST = 10 | OS = Englisch | MUSIK = Michael Skloff, Joshua Myers | SONG = The Rembrandts – I’ll be there for you | IDEE = David Crane Marta Kauffman | GENRE = Sitcom | EAS = 22. September 1994 | SEN = NBC | EASDE = 17. August 1996 | SENDE = Sat.1 | DS = 1 | NDS = 1 | SYN = }} Friends (englisch: „Freunde“) ist der Titel einer US-amerikanischen Sitcom. Bereits kurz nach dem Start war Friends in den USA ein großer Erfolg. Die Darsteller Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox Arquette, Matthew Perry, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, David Schwimmer wurden zu Stars. Friends geht über eine reine Sitcom hinaus und weist, vor allem in Bezug auf die Beziehungen der Protagonisten untereinander, viele Elemente einer Seifenoper auf. Auch werden die Charaktere im Laufe der Jahre weiterentwickelt. Wichtige Elemente sind dabei die Liebesbeziehungen von Ross und Rachel sowie Chandler und Monica. Erfolgsgeschichte Im Jahr 1993 stellten die Erfinder der Serie, David Crane und Marta Kauffman, ihr Konzept für eine neue Fernsehserie dem Fernsehsender NBC unter dem Titel Insomnia Cafe vor. Weitere Namen für das Projekt waren Friends Like Us, Six of One und Across the Hall. thumb|250px|left|Grundriss des Sets Friends wurde seit 1994 von Warner Bros. Television produziert und von NBC ausgestrahlt. 2004 lief die Serie nach zehn Staffeln und 236 Folgen aus. In Deutschland lief die Serie erstmals 1996 bei Sat.1. Seit 2000 wurde sie auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt, seit 2005 parallel auch auf kabel eins. Außerdem laufen sie seit Mai 2010 auf Comedy Central. Ebenfalls zu sehen war die Sitcom im Pay Tv auf Premiere-Serie und ebenfalls im Pay Tv auf Sat.1 Comedy. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung der zehnten und letzten Staffel lief von Juni bis Oktober 2005 bei ProSieben. Zur letzten Sendung am 6. Mai 2004 schauten in den USA 51,1 Millionen Menschen zu. Dies ist im Vergleich zur Schlussfolge von M*A*S*H (105 Millionen) zwar wenig, dennoch ist Friends die vierterfolgreichste Serie der USA, hinter M*A*S*H, Seinfeld und Cheers. Matt LeBlanc führte ab Herbst 2004 in der Serie Joey einen Teil des Handlungsstranges weiter. Die Sendung lief in den USA zunächst auf dem gleichen prestigeträchtigen Sendeplatz wie Friends, ein Novum für ein Spin-Off. Da Joey jedoch nicht an die Erfolge von Friends anknüpfen konnte, verlor die Serie den Sendeplatz Anfang 2006 an die Sitcom My Name Is Earl. Im Frühjahr 2006 entschloss sich NBC, Joey aufgrund zu niedriger Quoten nach der zweiten Staffel abzusetzen. Die Fernsehserie Friends wurde in insgesamt 10 Staffeln mit 236 Episoden gedreht. Besetzung Hauptfiguren Nebenfiguren Figuren Hauptfiguren ; Monica Elizabeth Geller miniatur|Courteney Cox Arquette spielt Monica Elizabeth Geller : Monica war bis zu ihrem 18. Lebensjahr stark übergewichtig; nachdem Chandler sie hinter ihrem Rücken beleidigt hatte, nahm sie allerdings stark ab, um es ihm heimzuzahlen. Sie hat einen zwanghaften Reinlichkeits-, Ordnungs- und Putzfimmel. Zudem liebt sie es, andere zu bekochen und zu unterhalten. Zu ihren Eltern hat Monica ein eher gespanntes Verhältnis, da diese Ross, das ,,medizinische Wunder" (da die Mutter bis zu seiner Geburt als unfruchtbar galt), bevorzugen. Ihre Mutter bemängelt ständig Monicas Aussehen sowie ihre Arbeits- und Geldsituation. Das größte Problem ist jedoch, dass Monica zunächst unverheiratet ist. : Monica lebt in einem Apartment, das ihrer Großmutter gehört. In der ersten Folge taucht ihre Highschool-Freundin Rachel auf und zieht bei ihr ein. In der zweiten Staffel trifft Monica, die mit Männern bislang nicht unbedingt Glück hatte, den viel älteren Dr. Richard Burke (Tom Selleck), einen Augenarzt, der nicht nur mit ihren Eltern befreundet ist, sondern sie bereits als kleines Mädchen kannte. Das Paar trennt sich jedoch in der finalen Folge der zweiten Staffel, da Richard, der bereits zwei erwachsene Kinder hat, keinen weiteren Nachwuchs haben möchte. Als Monica schließlich auch noch ihren Job als Köchin verliert, ist sie gezwungen, mit Perücke und ausgestopftem BH in dem 50er-Jahre-Restaurant ,,Moondance Diner" zu arbeiten. Hier lernt sie den Millionär Pete Becker kennen, mit dem sie in der dritten Staffel liiert ist. Monica findet zwar nicht so schnell einen neuen Freund, dafür aber einen guten Job. Sie wird endlich Chefköchin. Leider ist jedoch der frühere Chef, der aufgrund einer von Monica verfassten Zeitungsrezension gefeuert wurde, mit vielen der Angestellten verwandt, so dass Monica einen schweren Einstand hat. : Am Ende der vierten Staffel fliegen die Friends nach London, um Ross' Hochzeit zu feiern. Dort finden schließlich Monica und Chandler zueinander. Zunächst verheimlichen sie ihre Beziehung, bis ihre Freunde nach und nach herausfinden, dass beide ein Paar sind. Sie ziehen zu Beginn der sechsten Staffel zusammen und heiraten in der finalen Folge der siebten Staffel. Da sie auf natürlichem Weg keine Kinder bekommen können, adoptieren Monica und Chandler schließlich ein Kind. In der allerletzten Folge der Serie, dem Finale der zehnten Staffel, stellt sich bei der Geburt heraus, dass Monica und Chandler Zwillinge bekommen, Jack und Erica. Sie verlassen das Apartment, um in ein Haus in Westchester, einem Vorort New Yorks, zu ziehen. ; Chandler Muriel Bing miniatur|Matthew Perry spielt Chandler Muriel Bing : Chandler hasst seinen Job und hat ein Problem, Beziehungen einzugehen. Dies ist nicht nur auf die Scheidung seiner Eltern zurückzuführen, sondern vor allem auch darauf, dass Chandlers Vater ein Transvestit ist. Seine Mutter schreibt erotische Romane. Da seine Eltern ihn an Thanksgiving über ihre Scheidung informiert haben, boykottiert Chandler diesen Feiertag (was er aber nur bis zum Thanksgiving in der 1. Staffel macht). Zudem hat er nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern begonnen stark zu rauchen, dann jedoch wieder damit aufgehört - was aber erst in Staffel 3, Episode 17 bekannt wird als Ross und Rachel sich massiv nach ihrer Trennung streiten und die Friends dazwischen stehen. In einigen weiteren Folgen wird diese Sucht zum Running Gag, während Chandler während des Rauchens ein verzücktes Gesicht macht versuchen die Friends ihn jedesmal sehr energisch vom Rauchen abzuhalten. Als er mit Monika verheiratet ist wird in der letzten Staffel bekannt, dass er stets eine Packung Zigaretten in der Wohnung versteckt hat. Er versucht stets, seine eigene Unsicherheit durch Witze und ironische Kommentare zu überspielen. Er wünscht sich, zu schreiben oder einen anderen kreativen Job zu haben. Sein Job ist so langweilig, dass keiner seiner Freunde weiß, was er macht. Chandler lebt in einem Apartment mit Joey, das gegenüber von Monicas liegt. : Bei Frauen hat Chandler nur mäßigen Erfolg. Obwohl er innerhalb eines halben Jahres dreimal Schluss mit ihr macht, landet Chandler immer wieder bei Janice, die den Friends mit ihrer lauten und aufdringlichen Art furchtbar auf die Nerven geht. Am Ende der dritten Staffel versucht Chandler Monica klarzumachen, dass sie gut zusammenpassen würden. Obwohl Monica es kategorisch ausschließt, je mit Chandler auszugehen, finden beide am Ende der vierten Staffel zueinander. Sie ziehen zusammen und heiraten schließlich. : In der neunten Staffel muss Chandler nach Tulsa/Oklahoma umziehen, weil er bei einem Meeting eingeschlafen war und seine Zustimmung gab, ohne zu wissen, wozu. Monica, die ihn zunächst begleiten wollte, bekommt ein tolles Jobangebot und entschließt sich, in New York zu bleiben. Chandler pendelt zwischen New York und Tulsa. Als er jedoch gezwungen ist, Weihnachten und Silvester getrennt von seiner Frau und seinen Freunden zu verbringen, kündigt er seinen verhassten Job, um sich fortan eine Aufgabe zu suchen, die ihm Spaß macht. Zunächst ist Chandler arbeitslos, findet aber schließlich eine Anstellung in einer Werbeagentur. : Als Monica und Chandler erfahren, dass sie auf natürlichem Weg keine Kinder bekommen können, entschließen sie sich zu einer Adoption. Sie kaufen ein Haus in Westchester, einem Vorort New Yorks. In der letzten Folge der Serie kommen ihre Zwillinge zur Welt. ; Rachel Karen Green miniatur|Jennifer Aniston spielt Rachel Karen Green : In der ersten Folge stößt sie zu den restlichen fünf Freunden, da sie ihren Verlobten, den Zahnarzt Barry Finkel (später Farber), vor dem Traualtar stehen gelassen hat. Die Hochzeit war von ihrem wohlhabenden Vater geplant, sie liebte Barry jedoch nicht. Sie wohnt seitdem bei ihrer Schulfreundin Monica. Als verwöhntes Mädchen aus reichem Hause tat sie sich erst schwer ohne die Hilfe ihrer Eltern und musste als Kellnerin im Central Perk anfangen. In der zweiten Staffel verliebt Rachel sich in Ross, der zu dieser Zeit noch mit Julie zusammen ist. Ross erfährt von Rachels Gefühlen und macht mit Julie Schluss. Sie kommen zusammen, trennen sich aber in der dritten Staffel wieder, weil Rachel es Ross nicht verzeihen kann, dass er sie in ihrer Beziehungspause betrogen hat. (Wobei hier nicht klar ist, ob es wirklich eine Beziehungspause war.) Zu dieser Zeit arbeitet Rachel bei Bloomingdales. Am Ende der fünften Staffel heiraten sie ,,versehentlich" in Las Vegas, da sie sich kurz zuvor in ihrem Hotelzimmer betrunken haben und lassen sich Anfang der sechsten Staffel wieder scheiden. Rachel arbeitet später für die Firma des weltbekannten Modedesigners Ralph Lauren. Als Chandler und Monica zusammenziehen, zieht sie erst zu Phoebe, bald darauf zu Joey, dann zu Ross und schließlich zurück zu Joey. Am Ende der achten Staffel bekommt sie eine Tochter (Emma Geller-Green), die aus einem One Night Stand mit Ross entstanden ist. Am Anfang der zehnten Staffel ist Rachel mit Joey zusammen, die beiden trennen sich aber wieder, da sie feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr als gute Freunde sind. In der 10. Staffel wird Rachel gefeuert, weil sie heimlich ein Vorsprechen für Gucci hat und dabei von ihrem Chef erwischt wird. Darauf bekommt sie ein Jobangebot von Louis Vuitton. Der Job ist jedoch in Paris. In der Abschlussfolge kommt sie jedoch wieder mit Ross zusammen, woraufhin sie ihr Jobangebot in Paris ablehnt. ; Joseph „Joey“ Francis Tribbiani miniatur|Matt LeBlanc spielt Joseph „Joey“ Francis Tribbiani : Joey ist als einziger Junge mit 7 Schwestern aufgewachsen. Er ist anfangs noch ein erfolgloser Schauspieler, der von seinen Produktionen gerade so leben kann. Da er mit seinem besten Freund Chandler zusammenwohnt, bleibt ihm aber finanziell viel erspart. In der zweiten Staffel bekommt er eine Rolle in Zeit der Sehnsucht (OT: Days of our Lives), aber er wird gefeuert, als er in einem Interview behauptet, dass er seine Texte selber schreibe. In der sechsten Staffel bekommt er die Hauptrolle in der Serie ,,Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E.", die jedoch nach der siebten Folge abgesetzt wird. In der gleichen Zeit bekommt er wieder eine Rolle, bei der er erst im Koma liegt, dann aber durch eine Gehirntransplantation gerettet werden kann. In derselben Staffel dreht er seinen ersten großen Film. Der italienischstämmige Katholik kann durch seine Intelligenz nicht gerade überzeugen, wohl aber durch seinen Charme. Auch beim Essen ist er kein Kostverächter. Sein Liebesleben wird durch zahlreiche bedeutungslose Kurzzeitbeziehungen bestimmt, bis er sich in der achten Staffel in Rachel verliebt, während sie von Ross schwanger ist. In der dritten Staffel verliebt er sich auch in Kate, seine Schauspielkollegin. Sie macht aber mit Joey Schluss, als sie eine Rolle in General Hospital bekommt. In der vierten Staffel hat er eine Beziehung mit Kathy, auch einer Schauspielkollegin. Chandler und sie verlieben sich und deswegen macht auch sie mit Joey Schluss. Sein Spruch, mit dem er Frauen anmacht, lautet ,,Na, wie geht's denn so?" (englisch ,,How YOU doin'?"). Der Satz ist einer von mehreren Running Gags der Serie. ; Phoebe Buffay miniatur|Lisa Kudrow spielt Phoebe Buffay : Als sie 14 war, beging ihre Mutter Lilly Selbstmord, woraufhin Phoebe und ihre Zwillingsschwester Ursula auf der Straße lebten. Ihr Vater Frank hat die Familie verlassen, bevor sie geboren wurde, ihr Stiefvater sitzt im Gefängnis. Später erfährt sie, dass Phoebe Abbott, die mit Lilly und Frank eine Dreierbeziehung führte, ihre leibliche Mutter ist. : Mittlerweile arbeitet sie als Masseurin und gibt oft ihre selbstgeschriebenen Lieder im Central Perk zum Besten. Ursula wurde Kellnerin und später Pornodarstellerin. Phoebe ist überzeugte Vegetarierin und hat einen übertriebenen Hang zur Esoterik. Sie führte eine Zeit lang eine Scheinehe mit einem schwulen Eistänzer, damit dieser eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung erhält (diese endete, als der besagte Tänzer sich als hetero ,,outete" und eine andere Frau heiratete). Sie wohnte mit Monica zusammen, zog jedoch aus, weil Monica ihr mit ihrem Putzfimmel auf die Nerven ging, und lebte fortan bei ihrer Großmutter. Als diese stirbt, wohnt sie allein in der Wohnung. Später hat sie eine Mitbewohnerin, Denise, von der aber niemand etwas weiß, weswegen die anderen vermuten, sie sei nur eine Ausrede, um einen Grund zu haben, dass Rachel nicht bei ihr einziehen kann. Als Denise ,,nach Australien geht" zieht Rachel schließlich doch zu ihr, weil Chandler bei Monica einzieht. Rachel brennt versehentlich diese Wohnung nieder und deshalb muss Phoebe als Gast bei Monica wohnen. Als die Wohnung fertig renoviert ist, will sie zwar wieder mit Rachel zusammenziehen, doch es gibt nach der Renovierung nur noch ein großes Zimmer, woraufhin Phoebe wieder allein und Rachel bei Joey wohnt. In der neunten Staffel lernt sie durch ein Blind Date Mike kennen, mit dem sie in der gleichen Staffel noch zusammenziehen will. Sie trennen sich jedoch. Mike macht Phoebe in Barbados einen Heiratsantrag, zu dem sie zuerst nein sagt, weil sie nur wissen wollte, ob die beiden zusammen eine Zukunft hätten. In der zehnten Staffel heiraten Phoebe und Mike. Vor Mike hatte sie wie Joey viele bedeutungslose Affären, ausgenommen David, der immer mal wieder auftauchte, und Gary, dem Polizisten, mit dem sie in der fünften Staffel zusammen war. In der fünften Staffel brachte sie als Leihmutter Drillinge (zwei Mädchen, ein Junge: Leslie, Chandler und Frank jr. jr.) für ihren Halbbruder Frank jr. und dessen Frau Alice zur Welt. ; Ross Eustace Geller miniatur|David Schwimmer als Ross Eustace Geller : Monicas Bruder ist promovierter Paläontologe. Er arbeitet im Museum und später als Dozent an der New Yorker Universität. Er hat die Angewohnheit, seine Freunde ungebeten mit wissenschaftlichen Vorträgen zu langweilen. Besonders peinlich ist ihm, dass er seit Anfang der sechsten Staffel als dreifach Geschiedener dasteht. Die erste Ehe, aus der sein Sohn Ben entstanden ist, scheiterte daran, dass seiner Frau Carol bewusst wurde, dass sie Frauen liebt. Seine zweite Ehe mit der Engländerin Emily ging daran zu Bruch, dass er seine Gefühle für Rachel nicht leugnen konnte, mit der er für ein Jahr eine glückliche Beziehung führte. Dies ging soweit, dass er vor dem Traualtar die Namen verwechselte. Am Ende der fünften Staffel heiratete er Rachel im Zuge einer feucht-fröhlichen Nacht in Las Vegas. Das Paar bemühte sich zwar, die Ehe annullieren zu lassen, aber vor der Richterin kommt es zwischen Ross und Rachel zum Streit, bei dem offensichtlich wird, dass Rachel viele der Annulierungsgründe einfach erfunden hat, wodurch eine Annullierung der Ehe nicht mehr möglich ist und stattdessen die Scheidung eingereicht werden muss. Ross ist auch der Vater von Rachels Baby Emma, die in einer anderen feucht-fröhlichen Nacht gezeugt wurde. Erst in der letzten Folge kommen Rachel und Ross wieder zusammen. Außerdem besaß Ross einmal ein Äffchen namens Marcel. Nebenfiguren ;Gunther:Kellner des Central Perk, dem Treffpunkt der Friends. Sein Nachname ist unbekannt (nach Chandlers Schätzung „Central Perk“). Er ist im gesamten Verlauf der Serie in Rachel verliebt, die ihn aber für schwul hält. Erst in der letzten Folge gesteht er ihr seine Liebe. Ihre Antwort auf sein Geständnis war: „''Oh Gunther, ach ich liebe dich doch auch ... aber wahrscheinlich auf ’ne andre Weise, aber dennoch ... und wenn ich irgendwo in einem Café einen Kaffee trinke oder vielleicht einen Mann sehe mit einer Haarfarbe, die heller als die Sonne ist, dann denk ich an dich. Aw.“Vgl. Friends Season 10, Episode 17: ''The Last One: „Gunther... Oh... I love you too. Probably not in the same way, but I do. And, and when I'm in a café, having coffee, or I see a man with hair brighter than the sun, I'll think of you. Aw.“ ;Jack und Judy Geller:Ross’ und Monicas Eltern, die Ross Monica immer vorgezogen haben, da sie vor Ross’ Geburt befürchtet hatten, Judy sei unfruchtbar und ihn somit als „medizinisches Wunder“ betrachteten. Jack hat seine Midlife-Crisis damit überwunden, sich einen Porsche zu kaufen, den er später Monica schenkt, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er sie liebt. Judy hat immer etwas an Monica zu bemängeln und es kommt auch schon mal vor, dass sie ein Missgeschick ihrer Tochter einfach mit „eine Monica abziehen/to pull a Monica" betitelt. ;Carol Willick:Ross’ erste Frau. In der ersten Folge erfährt der Zuschauer, dass Carol an diesem Tag ihre Sachen aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung abgeholt hat, da sie lesbisch ist und sich von Ross getrennt hat. In der zweiten Folge unterrichtet Carol (die einzige Darstellung von Anita Barone vor der Neubesetzung mit Jane Sibbett) Ross davon, dass sie mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kind schwanger ist. Sie wird jedoch den Sohn Ben mit ihrer Lebensgefährtin Susan erziehen. ;Ben Geller:Ross und Carols Sohn. Er wohnt bei seinen Müttern, hat aber ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und den anderen Friends. ;Susan Bunch:Susan ist Carols Lebensgefährtin, die Ross aus verständlichen Gründen nicht leiden kann. ;Emily Waltham:Ross’ englische zweite Frau, die sich kurz nach der Hochzeit unfreundschaftlich von ihm geschieden hat, da er am Traualtar ihren Namen mit Rachels verwechselt hat und sie ihm danach nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. ;Mona:Sie ist Ross’ Freundin am Anfang der Achten Staffel. Die Beziehung ging auseinander, weil sie mit der Schwangerschaft von Rachel sowie dem Zusammenziehen von Ross und Rachel nicht klar kam. ;Nora Tyler Bing:Chandlers Mutter. Sie ist eine erfolgreiche Autorin von (anrüchigen) Liebesromanen und küsst in einer Folge den verzweifelten Ross. ;Charles Bing:Chandlers transsexueller Vater, der die Gay-Burleske-Show „Viva Las Gaygas“ in Las Vegas hat. ;Ursula Buffay:Phoebes eineiige Zwillingsschwester, die im Gegensatz zu Phoebe nie an andere denkt und auch mit Lügen oder Betrügen keine Probleme hat. Deshalb haben die Schwestern auch nicht mehr Kontakt als nötig. Manche Versuche von Phoebe, sich mit Ursula zu versöhnen, sind gescheitert. Unter Phoebes Namen hat sie einige Pornos gedreht. Die Rolle der Ursula existiert auch in der amerikanischen Sitcom Verrückt nach dir, wo sie in den ersten beiden Staffeln als Kellnerin arbeitet. ;Frank Buffay Jr.:Phoebes Bruder, der ähnlich wie Phoebe eine etwas zerstreute Ader hat. Eines seiner Hobbys ist zum Beispiel das Schmelzen von Gegenständen. Seine Frau, Alice Knight, ist seine über 40-jährige ehemalige Lehrerin an der High School, die er zwischenzeitlich aus Routine immer noch "Ms Knight" nennt. Die beiden hegen einen großen Kinderwunsch, der sich aus biologischen Gründen aber nicht erfüllt. Phoebe springt daraufhin als Leihmutter ein, die die Kinder der beiden austrägt. Zur großen Überraschung bekommt sie Drillinge, welche die Nerven der Eltern oft auf die Probe stellen. Auch Frank Buffay Jr. wurde von seinem Vater verlassen, als er 14 Jahre alt war. ;David:Phoebes Ex-Freund vom Typ „zerstreuter Professor“. Die Beziehung scheiterte daran, dass David beruflich nach Minsk zog, nachdem Phoebe ihn hatte schweren Herzens gehen lassen, da sie wusste, dass er nur so seine Karriere als Physiker weiter bringen konnte. Als er acht Jahre später wieder zurückkommt, ist Phoebe mit Mike liiert, doch als die beiden sich trennen, kommt David wieder mit Phoebe zusammen. Damit sie Mike endgültig vergisst, will David ihr auf Barbados einen Heiratsantrag machen. Doch taucht Mike in diesem Moment auf, da Monica und Chandler ihn von Davids Plänen berichtet haben, und Phoebe entscheidet sich letztlich für ihn, da sie - wie Monica und Chandler ahnten - Mike immer noch liebt. ;Mike Hannigan:Joey hatte vergessen, einen Partner für ein Doppel-Date mit Phoebe auszusuchen, bei dem jeder einen Freund mitbringen sollte. Zufällig traf er Mike im Central Perk und wählte ihn aus. Obwohl er aufflog, ging Phoebe eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit Mike ein und heiratete ihn in der zehnten Staffel. Nicht zuletzt, weil er auch einige nicht alltägliche Neigungen hat (zum Beispiel riecht er gern an einem Textmarker). ;Estelle Leonard:Joeys kettenrauchende steinalte Agentin, die in der zehnten Staffel stirbt. Seit Beginn seiner Karriere hat sie Joey betreut. Außer Joey hatte sie nur einen anderen Klienten, den „Papierfresser“. In der ersten Staffel spricht Joey noch von seinem Agenten, in Episode 10 der zweiten Staffel tritt Estelle erstmals als Agentin von Joey auf. ;Janice Litman-Garelnick geb. Hosenstein:Chandlers Ex-Freundin, von der er sich wiederholt trennt, sie aber durch Missverständnisse immer wieder glauben lässt, er liebe sie noch. Der Hauptgrund für die Abneigung gegenüber Janice, die Chandler mit den anderen Friends teilt, ist ihre schrille, krächzende Stimme (Standardspruch: „Oh, mein Gott!/Oh my God“). Sie hat auch eine kurze Affäre mit Ross. ;Erica:Da Monica und Chandler miteinander keine Kinder bekommen können, adoptieren sie das noch ungeborene Kind der ziemlich einfältigen Erica. Erst bei der Geburt stellt sich heraus, dass sie Zwillinge bekommt. ;Mr. Heckles:Ein psychotischer, einsamer Mann, der unter Monica und Rachel wohnt und in der zweiten Staffel verstirbt. Er kommt nur in wenigen Folgen vor, wo er sich über den Lärm beschwert oder Monica und Rachel des Diebstahls bezichtigt. Als er den „lauten Mädchen“ sein Hab und Gut vererbt und die Friends zusammen die Wohnung entrümpeln, glaubt Chandler Parallelen zwischen seinem und dem Leben von Mr. Heckles festzustellen und hat Angst, genauso zu enden. Gaststars Die Popularität von Friends wird auch in den weltberühmten Gaststars wie Danny DeVito, Brad Pitt, George Clooney oder Julia Roberts deutlich. In mehr als einer Folge der Serie wirkten mit: * Isabella Rossellini spielt sich selbst als sie von Ross im Central Perk angesprochen wird. Staffel 3 Folge 5. * Jeff Goldblum in Folge 15 der 9. Staffel als Schauspiel-Kollege von Joey. * Leah Remini in Folge 23 der 1. Staffel als eine Schwangere im Krankenhaus, die Joey kennen lernt. * Charlie Sheen in Folge 23 der 2. Staffel als alter Freund von Phoebe. * Ben Stiller in Folge 22 der 3. Staffel. * Hugh Laurie in Folge 24 der 4. Staffel. * Robin Williams und Billy Crystal besuchten in der 24. Folge der 3. Staffel das Central Perk. * Kristin Davis spielte in der 7. Folge der Siebten Staffel Joeys Freundin. * Freddie Prinze Jr. spielte in der 6. Folge der neunten Staffel das „Kindermädchen“ von Emma. * Denise Richards spielte in Folge 19 der 7. Staffel die hübsche & verführerische Cousine von Ross und Monica. * Christina Applegate als Rachels Schwester Amy Green in Folge 8 der neunten Staffel und Folge 5 der zehnten Staffel. Für ihre Rolle in der neunten Staffel erhielt sie außerdem einen Emmy als Beste Gastschauspielerin. * Alec Baldwin als Parker in Folge 17 und 18 der 8. Staffel. Er spielt einen Freund von Phoebe. * Adam Goldberg als Eddie, dem zwischenzeitlichen Mitbewohner von Chandler in den Folgen 17–19 der zweiten Staffel. * Michael G. Hagerty als Hausmeister Treeger in 5 Folgen. * Alexandra Holden als Ross' junge Freundin Elizabeth Stephens, die gleichzeitig seine Studentin ist, in den Folgen 18, 19, 21, 22, 24 der sechsten Staffel. * Jon Lovitz als bekiffter Ess-Tester Steve für Monika in Folge 15 der ersten Staffel und als Rachels Blind Date Steve in Folge 14 der neunten Staffel. * Elle Macpherson als Joeys neue Mitbewohnerin Janine Lecroix in Folge 7 bis 11 der sechsten Staffel. * Dermot Mulroney als Rachels Arbeitskollege und Affäre Gavin Mitchel in Folge 11 bis 13 der neunten Staffel. * Gary Oldman als Joeys spuckender Co-Schauspieler Richard Crosby in Folge 23 und 24 der siebten Staffel. * Sean Penn als Verlobter von Phoebes Schwester Ursula, der diese jedoch verlässt nachdem ihn Phoebe über Ursulas Lügen aufklärt. Phoebes Versuch, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen, scheitert an der äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit der Zwillinge. Folge 6 und 7 der achten Staffel. * Jennifer Saunders als Andrea Waltham, Emily Walthams (Ross' zweite Ex-Frau) Mutter in Folge 24 der vierten Staffel und Folge 1 der fünften Staffel. * Christine Taylor als Bonnie, Ross' Freundin, die sich von der eifersüchtigen Rachel überreden lässt, sich ihre Haare abzurasieren in den Folgen 24 und 25 der dritten und Folge 1 der vierten Staffel. * Aisha Tyler als Ross' Kollegin Charlie Wheeler. Sowohl Ross als auch Joey finden Gefallen an ihr. In den Folgen 20 bis 24 von Staffel neun sowie Folgen 1, 2, 5 und 6 von Staffel zehn. * Bruce Willis als Elizabeths (Ross' Freundin und Studentin) Vater und zeitweiliger Freund von Rachel, Paul Stevens, in Folge 21–23 der sechsten Staffel. Genau wie Christina Applegate erhielt auch er für seine Rolle einen Emmy als bester Gastschauspieler. * Reese Witherspoon als Rachels nervige Schwester Jill, in der 6. Staffel Folge 13. * Max Wright als Terry in Folge 9 der ersten Staffel und Folge 6 der zweiten Staffel. Er ist der Besitzer des „Central Perk“ und weder von Rachels Arbeitsmoral, noch von Phoebes Musik begeistert. * Susan Sarandon als Jessica Lockhart, eine Schauspielerkollegin von Joey in „Zeit der Sehnsucht“, in Folge 15 der siebten Staffel. * Brad Pitt als Will Colbert, einem ehemaligen Highschoolfreund von Ross und Monica, in Folge 9 der achten Staffel. * Danny DeVito als Stripper auf der Junggesellinen-Party von Phoebe in Folge 11 der Staffel 10. * Julia Roberts als Susy 'Underpants' Moss, rachsüchtige ehemalige Klassenkameradin Chandlers, in Folge 13 der zweiten Staffel. * Jean-Claude van Damme als er selbst in Folge 13 der zweiten Staffel. * Selma Blair in der 10. Folge der 9. Staffel als Chandlers Arbeitskollegin in Tulsa / Oklahoma. * Emily Procter in der 2. Folge der 2. Staffel als Joeys Arbeitskollegin Annabel in der Parfümerie. * Rebecca Romijn in der 6. Folge der vierten Staffel als chaotisches Date von Ross. * Jennifer Coolidge in der 3. Folge der zehnten Staffel als Amanda Buffamonteezi. * Michael Vartan in der 8. Folge der vierten Staffel als Dr. Tim Burke. * Ellen Pompeo in der 11. Folge der zehnten Staffel als Missy Goldberg * Brooke Shields in der 12. Folge der zweiten Staffel als Joeys verrückter Fan Erica Gagen Zu Beginn der Serie waren die Gagen der Hauptdarsteller sehr unterschiedlich, bis David Schwimmer auf die Idee kam, dass alle sechs die gleiche Bezahlung bekommen sollten. In der ersten Staffel verdienten die sechs Hauptdarsteller 20.000 US-Dollar pro Episode. Als die Sendung erfolgreich wurde, stiegen die Gagen jedoch stark an, da den Produzenten bewusst war, dass die Serie auf jeden einzelnen der Hauptdarsteller angewiesen war. In der letzten Staffel lagen sie bei 1.000.000 US-Dollar pro Episode. Insgesamt verdiente jeder der Hauptdarsteller über 80.000.000 US-Dollar mit „Friends“. Da den Hauptdarstellern nach Ende der Serie die Ausstrahlungsrechte übertragen wurden, wird geschätzt, dass sie in den nächsten zehn Jahren noch jeweils 50.000.000 US-Dollar an der Serie verdienen werden. Schauplätze Central Perk [[Datei:Friends Central Perk couch.jpg|thumb|right|Das Central Perk in den Warner Bros. Studios.]] Das Central Perk befindet sich auf dem Set der Serie in Burbank/Kalifornien. Das Central Perk ist ein kleines, gemütliches Café im Herzen von New York City. Fast täglich treffen sich die Friends in ihrem Stammlokal und reden über das, was gerade anfällt. Hierbei ist gerade die „orangefarbene Couch“ das Markenzeichen des Cafés. Die stammt aus dem Lager des Warner Bros. Studio und ist auch der Stammplatz der sechs Friends. Zwei der Friends haben zwischenzeitlich hier gearbeitet: Rachel und Joey, doch Gunther, der Mann an der Kaffeemaschine, und Terry, der Besitzer des Cafés, waren nicht gerade von ihren Fähigkeiten begeistert. Der Name ist ein Wortspiel, es verbindet Manhattans Central Park mit der Bezeichnung für einen Kaffeemaschinentyp (Percolator, Kurzform: Perc – auch bekannt als Caffeteria). Monicas Apartment thumb|150px|Das Haus in [[Manhattan, das für die Außenaufnahmen verwendet wurde]] In Monicas Apartment verbringen die Friends die meiste Zeit. Das Set liegt in der Mitte zwischen Central Perk und Joeys und Chandlers Apartment (das zum Beispiel für Ross' Apartment oder für die Flughäfen umgebaut wird). Bei der Gestaltung des Apartments konnten die Requisiteure ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf lassen. Es ist immer zwanghaft ordentlich gehalten; Monica kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn irgendein Möbelstück verrückt wird. Das Markenzeichen im Apartment ist der gelbe Rahmen um den Türspion. Der Rahmen war ein Spiegel, der aber einem Requisiteur heruntergefallen ist. Ein weiteres Markenzeichen ist auch die lila Wandfarbe, die Joey erst in der letzten Folge der zehnten Staffel bemerkt („Waren die Wände schon immer violett?“) Ebenso ist die Tafel an der Tür von Chandlers Apartment von Szene für Szene anders beschriftet, und stets mit einem Spruch der zur Situation der Szene passt. Monica hätte sich das Apartment nie leisten können, aber es gehörte einst ihrer Großmutter, auf deren Namen noch ein geschützter Mietvertrag („rent control“) läuft. Episoden → Liste der Friends-Episoden Trivia Doppelrollen In der Folge "Vorsicht, Sucht!" (Episode 10,Staffel 2) spielt David Schwimmer sowohl Ross als auch Russ, der nicht nur äußerliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Ross hat. Diese Ähnlichkeit fällt den Friends sofort auf, während Rachel diese Erkenntnis erst am Ende der Folge erlangt und Ross selbige verwehrt bleibt. Stattdessen empfindet Ross Russ als langweilig und nervig ("Wie lange braucht der denn, um einen normalen Satz herauszubringen ... äh ... ich würde sagen ... äh ... ne Woche ... vielleicht länger!) Am Ende treffen Julie (Ross Exfreundin) und Russ aufeinander und scheinen sich in einander zu verlieben. Lisa Kudrow spielt nicht nur Phoebe Buffay, sondern auch ihre Zwillingsschwester Ursula Buffay. Regie-Arbeit In der Folge "Der letzte Abend" (Episode 6, Staffel 6) führt David Schwimmer das erste, von insgesamt neun, mal Regie über die Friends. Diese Folgen zeichnen sich durch die besonders peinlichen Momente aus, die seine Figur Ross zu überstehen hat. Auszeichnungen Friends verbuchte insgesamt 153 Nominierungen und konnte 56 mal eine Auszeichnung gewinnen.Friends auf iMDb.com Emmy Awards * 2003 - beste Gastdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie (Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series) - Christina Applegate * 2002 - beste Comedyserie (Outstanding Comedy Series) * 2002 - beste Hauptdarstellerin in einer Comedyserie (Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series) - Jennifer Aniston * 2000 - bester Gastdarsteller in einer Comedyserie (Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series) - Bruce Willis * 1998 - beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie (Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series) - Lisa Kudrow * 1996 - beste Regie für eine Comedyserie (Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series) - Michael Lembeck Insgesamt wurde die Serie 63 mal für den Emmy nominiert.Liste aller Nominierungen und Awards Golden Globe Awards * 2003 - Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin – Komödie oder Musical (Best Performance by an Actress in a Television Series, Musical or Comedy) - Jennifer Aniston Friends wurde 10 mal für den Golden Globe nominiert. People's Choice Awards * 2004 - Beste Comedyserie (Favorite Television Comedy Series) * 2004 - Bester weiblicher TV-Star (Favorite Female Television Performer) - Jennifer Aniston * 2003 - Beste Comedyserie (Favorite Television Comedy Series) * 2003 - Bester weiblicher TV-Star (Favorite Female Television Performer) - Jennifer Aniston * 2002 - Beste Comedyserie (Favorite Television Comedy Series) * 2002 - Bester weiblicher TV-Star (Favorite Female Television Performer) - Jennifer Aniston * 2001 - Beste Comedyserie (Favorite Television Comedy Series) * 2001 - Bester weiblicher TV-Star (Favorite Female Television Performer) - Jennifer Aniston * 2000 - Beste Comedyserie (Favorite Television Comedy Series) * 2000 - Bester weiblicher TV-Star (Favorite Female Television Performer) - Jennifer Aniston * 1999 - Beste Comedyserie (Favorite Television Comedy Series) * 1995 - Beste neue Comedyserie (Favorite New Television Comedy) Screen Actors Guild Awards * 2000 - Beste Darstellerin in einer Fernsehserie – Komödie (Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Comedy Series) - Lisa Kudrow * 1996 - Bestes Schauspielensemble – Komödie (Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series) DVD-Veröffentlichungen * Staffel 1 (4. Juli 2002) * Staffel 2 (4. Juli 2002) * Staffel 3 (4. Juli 2002) * Staffel 4 (8. August 2002) * Staffel 5 (5. September 2002) * Staffel 6 (23. Januar 2003) * Staffel 7 (6. März 2003) * Staffel 8 (17. April 2003) * Staffel 9 (19. März 2004) * Staffel 10 (20. Mai 2005) Außerdem gibt es seit 2006 jede Staffel als Neuauflage. * Best-Of Staffel 1 (19. August 2005) * Best-Of Staffel 2 (19. August 2005) * Best-Of Staffel 3 (9. September 2005) * Superbox Staffel 1–10 (21. November 2005, seit November 2007 als identische Neuauflage) Literatur * Michael Reufsteck, Stefan Niggemeier: Das Fernsehlexikon. Goldmann, München 2005, ISBN 3-442-30124-6 * David Will: 10 Jahre Friends – Der große Serienguide. Panini Books, 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1255-1 * Lauren Johnson, James Michael Tyler: Friends: The One about the #1 Sitcom, New American Library 2003, ISBN 0-451-20967-2 Weblinks * * * Studie und Artikel zur Serie * Umfangreiches FAQ (engl.) * [http://www.satt.org/freizeit/03_11_friends.html Artikel zur zehnten und letzten Friends-Staffel] * Episoden-Drehbücher (engl.) * Kompletter Episodenführer Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Sitcom Friends Friends ar:فريندز (مسلسل أمريكي) be-x-old:Сябры (сэрыял) bg:Приятели bn:ফ্রেন্ডস bs:Friends (serija) ca:Friends cs:Přátelé cy:Friends da:Venner el:Τα Φιλαράκια en:Friends es:Friends et:Sõbrad fa:دوستان (مجموعه تلویزیونی) fi:Frendit fr:Friends gl:Friends he:חברים hi:फ्रेंड्स hr:Prijatelji hu:Jóbarátok id:Friends is:Vinir it:Friends ja:フレンズ (1994年のテレビドラマ) ka:მეგობრები (ტელესერიალი) ko:프렌즈 lb:Friends lt:Draugai (TV serialas) mk:Пријатели (ТВ серија) ml:ഫ്രണ്ട്സ് (ടെലിവിഷൻ പരമ്പര) mr:फ्रेंड्स nl:Friends no:Venner for livet pl:Przyjaciele pt:Friends ro:Prietenii tăi ru:Друзья (телесериал) sah:Доҕордуулар (сериал) sh:Friends simple:Friends sk:Priatelia (seriál) sl:Prijatelji sq:Friends sr:Пријатељи (роман) sv:Vänner ta:பிரண்ட்ஸ் te:ఫ్రెండ్స్ tr:Friends (dizi) tt:«Дуслар» сериалы uk:Друзі (серіал) vi:Những người bạn zh:六人行